


The game is on

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È per questo che, una mattina qualsiasi dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, quando scopre fino a che punto il suo migliore amico è un ottimo attore, John ha la buona grazia di sentirsi ingiusto e ingrato, furioso con se stesso per non aver immaginato, furibondo con Sherlock per non aver condiviso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game is on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Spoilers fino alla 3x2 - The Sign of Three
> 
> \--- Sempre per Ny, perché:
> 
> \- friends protect people  
> \- you're amazing as a conductor of light! (non che non brilli pure da sola)  
> \- I'd be lost without my partner in crime! (questa è pure wholock)  
> \- probably my answers have crossed yours

 

**The game is on**

Sherlock Holmes è un grande attore e un ottimo bugiardo. Sa piangere a comando, rannuvolarsi come una brutta giornata d'inverno, fingere il dolore più profondo.

Più di una volta, pur desiderando di rompergli la faccia a pugni, John ha dovuto constatare che il mondo del teatro non è neanche consapevole di averci rimesso un interprete sublime, dal momento che Sherlock non ha mai considerato quella carriera.

Fin dall'inizio e ora di nuovo a partire dal suo ritorno dalla morte non sono mancati i momenti in cui questa abilità è stata sfruttata al meglio. Di tanto in tanto John l'ha trovata irritante ed eccessiva (la snervante faccenda della bomba per esempio, volta principalmente ad avere da lui un ulteriore perdono, a strappargli le parole che desiderava sentire fin dalla ridicola messinscena al ristorante), e non ha mancato di farlo notare a Sherlock, per il bene che può aver fatto.

È per questo che, una mattina qualsiasi dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, quando scopre fino a che punto il suo migliore amico è un ottimo attore, John ha la buona grazia di sentirsi ingiusto e ingrato, furioso con se stesso per non aver immaginato, furibondo con Sherlock per non aver condiviso.

John è seduto nella sua vecchia poltrona con una tazza di tè, mentre Sherlock si aggira per casa seguito dalle code della vestaglia. Sta raccontando a John i dettagli di un caso che ha risolto senza neanche muoversi da casa, e esprimendo la sua sonora frustrazione all'idea di doversi muovere per poter consegnare quella soluzione. Dovrebbe esserci un divieto, una legge, contro le persone che scelgono di non avere un telefono in casa o, peggio, di non utilizzare internet.

Sherlock passa una prima volta ancora in vestaglia e pigiama a strisce, borbottando del  _tedio_  di dover andare a mandare un telegramma, e del fatto che Mrs. Hudson non sia a casa. Ci fosse stata, avrebbe mandato lei.

Ripassa una seconda volta senza vestaglia, fermandosi ad osservare John con gli occhi stretti in due fessure feline.

"No," ribatte John, fermo. "E poi da quanto tempo non esci di casa? Dieci minuti d'aria non ti uccideranno. Ordine del medico."

Sherlock sbuffa, e sparisce di nuovo dalla stanza.

John resta in poltrona a sorbire il suo té e a guardare le particelle di polvere danzare nell'aria. Baker Street ha sempre un che di deliziosamente nostalgico, il diorama minuziosamente accurato di una vita precedente, durante la quale è stato felice e che ora non gli appartiene più. È un sentimento complesso, un po' piacevole, un po' triste, e che ad ogni modo gli lascia sempre un senso di freddo nel cuore.

È interrotto dal telefono di Sherlock che inizia a squillare, pur smorzato leggermente dalle pieghe del divano in cui si è infilato.

John non si muove. Glielo porterebbe anche come ha fatto decine di volte, ma è ancora perso nella sensazione straniante di totale familiarità e estrema lontananza dell'essere seduto a Baker Street nella sua poltrona, con il suo té, mentre Sherlock borbotta e si comporta come suo solito, e il suo telefono lo richiama all'ordine. È un cliente? È Lestrade? È Mycroft?

Sherlock rientra in soggiorno a lunghi passi, ben sbarbato, con indosso soltanto i calzoni del pigiama. Piomba sul divano come un falco e afferra il telefono all'ultimo squillo.

"Sherlock Holmes," si presenta, e poi tace e ascolta.

John lo degna di appena mezza occhiata, prende un sorso di té, poi si acciglia e si volta di nuovo, con talmente tanta forza da farsi scricchiolare il collo.

La schiena di Sherlock è coperta di cicatrici nuove e ancora rosa -  _recenti,_ e lividi scoloriti. Ma le cicatrici- quelle John sa cosa deve averle causate, sa cosa può marchiare la pelle, morderla, aprirla e coprirla di sottili segni irregolari e frastagliati che non guariranno mai del tutto.

Mette giù la tazza prima che il tremore delle sue dita ne rovesci del tutto il contenuto. Non vorrebbe voltarsi di nuovo. Pur impegnato al telefono Sherlock è talmente percettivo che gli occorreranno pochi secondi prima di accorgersi del suo sguardo puntato come spiedi roventi sui segni sulla sua pelle.

Non vuole voltarsi, ma non può neanche farne a meno.

Cosa ha pensato, assorto nel dolore che nutrito per due anni? Che Sherlock fosse in vacanza in qualche isola caraibica, con un daiquiri alla banana e un largo cappello di paglia?

No, non è stupido, eppure forse lo è. Nessuno negherà mai la portata del suo dolore, reso inutile dal ritorno di Sherlock, dal fatto che l'idiota non ha pensato neanche per un istante di portarlo con sé, non ha pensato di fidarsi di lui e tirarlo con sé nel contro-complotto.

Nessuno sarà mai meno che convinto del fatto che John Watson sia un fottuto santo, il martire involontario di ogni buona intenzione e cattiva fede di Sherlock Holmes.

Ma ora guarda quelle cicatrici ancora nuove e lucide che devono aver perso le croste da pochi giorni, guarda la pelle nuova di zecca che è riuscita a riformarsi dove la carne è stata lacerata e pensa a quei due anni vissuti da Sherlock, e al fatto che non ha voluto raccontargli niente, glissando elegantemente e nascondendosi dietro enigmi e motteggi.

Sherlock è un ottimo attore anche nella misura in cui non mostra i propri danni.

È lamentoso da prenderlo a schiaffi per le cose più stupide, e disagiato di fronte alle interazioni sociali più semplici, ma cazzo, ha smontato una dannata organizzazione criminale internazionale in  _due anni_ , praticamente a mani nude e da solo. E chissà con quali costi personali.

Cosa importa, adesso, che quei costi personali si sarebbero potuti dividere in due, se Sherlock avesse avuto la buona creanza di portarlo con sé, invece di trattare John come una figurina di porcellana da tenere al sicuro sul caminetto? Certo, è grato di essere stato protetto, ma è stato un soldato, per tre fottuti anni di stanza in Afghanistan. Non è una delicata violetta, e avrebbe potuto avere una sua utilità.

Cosa importa, adesso, che Sherlock deve aver trascorso due anni di solitudine totale, tagliato fuori dalla sua vita nella sua città, concentrato in una missione dalla quale avrebbe anche potuto non fare mai ritorno, e senza il conforto di una sola faccia nota. (John ignora Mycroft, perché è stato un complice e un contatto, ma dubita fortemente che possa aver offerto conforto e calore, l'uomo di ghiaccio). 

E cosa importa che John abbia pianto per morto il suo migliore amico, quel folle genio che gli ha impedito di soccombere alla depressione più nera, una volta tornato dalla guerra?

Di fronte a quelle cicatrici ancora recenti (dove? chi? perché? quando?) i due anni appena trascorsi vengono riavvolti come il nastro di un film nel proiettore, e acquistano una nuova prospettiva.

Fin dove è arrivato Sherlock pur di ottenere la rovina di Moriarty? A quali e quanti pericoli si è esposto? Quante torture e quante detenzioni e quanti appostamenti al buio, al freddo, sotto la pioggia o nel caldo più soffocante gli ha nascosto?

John sa che Sherlock non gliene parlerà mai, perché Sherlock è una fottuta  _drama queen_  ma soltanto quando vuole lui e per le cose più ridicole.

Non gliene parlerà mai, perché quello che andava fatto è stato fatto, e il costo dell'intera faccenda già non importa più.

"... un giro nelle fognature di Londra. Ma almeno non dovrò andare a spedire un telegramma. Vieni con me, John?"

Non ha sentito una sola parola, tranne la menzione delle fognature. Si aspettava di essere a casa per cena, a dire il vero, ma improvvisamente l'idea di una tranquilla serata casalinga sembra soffocante.

Forse Sherlock si merita un'altra testata sul naso, uno zigomo rotto e un paio simmetrico di occhi pesti per quello che ha fatto. John ancora non è capace di mandare giù del tutto il senso rovente di soffocamento che gli sale dal plesso solare quando ci pensa un po' troppo o quando Sherlock ne parla con leggerezza.

Ma quella leggerezza è un modo per sdrammatizzare e se John fino ad ora non si è soffermato a pensare a  _cosa_  dovesse sdrammatizzare quell'idiota ora è ben chiaro.

Sia quello che sia, non c'è modo che lo lasci andare via da solo questa sera, è una lealtà che gli deve, pur con tutti i pensieri taglienti che John a volte gli rivolge al sicuro della propria mente.

"Uh, certo, mi piacerebbe," borbotta John, alzandosi dalla poltrona. "Di che si tratta?"

Sherlock sorride come il fottuto gatto del Cheshire prima di lanciarsi in una descrizione del caso che non gli lascia tempo neanche di staccare le parole le une dalle altre. A John gira persino un po' la testa mentre l'altro imperversa per l'appartamento infilandosi i vestiti e recuperando i propri effetti personali, e poi pensa distintamente quello che Sherlock sta per dire mentre si annoda la sciarpa blu e tira su il colletto del cappotto.

_The game is on_.

**Author's Note:**

> Perché lo spettatore è portato empatizzare con John, e John stesso ha ragione a picchiare Sherlock a sangue per avergli mentito, e impiegare dei mesi a perdonarlo, anche soltanto a sopportare la sua vicinanza.  
> Ma è anche vero che Sherlock ha pagato sulla propria pelle il costo delle proprie menzogne.


End file.
